yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/15
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 15-هَؤُلَاء قَوْمُنَا اتَّخَذُوا مِن دُونِهِ آلِهَةً لَّوْلَا يَأْتُونَ عَلَيْهِم بِسُلْطَانٍ بَيِّنٍ فَمَنْ أَظْلَمُ مِمَّنِ افْتَرَى عَلَى اللَّهِ كَذِبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 15-Hâulâi kavmunettehazû min dûnihî âliheh(âliheten), lev lâ ye'tûne aleyhim bi sultânin beyyin(beyyinin), fe men azlemu mimmenifterâ alâllâhi kezibâ(keziben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. hâulâi : işte bunlar * 2. kavmu-nâ : bizim kavmimiz * 3. ittehazû : edindiler * 4. min dûni-hi : ondan başka * 5. âliheten : ilâhlar * 6. lev : olsa, olmasına rağmen * 7. lâ ye'tûne : gelmez * 8. aleyhim : onlara * 9. bi sultânin : bir delil, bir sultan * 10. beyyinin : açıkça * 11. fe men : o zaman kim * 12. azlemu : daha zalim * 13. mimmenifterâ : iftira eden kimseden * 14. alallâhi (alâ allahi) : Allah'a karşı, Allah'a * 15. keziben : yalanla Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 15-Ve şu kavmimiz, ondan başka mabut kabûl etti, bâri bu hususta açık bir delilleri olsaydı, kimdir yalan yere Allah'a iftirâ edenden daha zâlim dedikleri zaman. Ali Bulaç Meali * 15-"Şunlar, bizim kavmimizdir; O'ndan başkasını ilahlar edindiler, onlara apaçık bir delil getirmeleri gerekmez miydi? Öyleyse Allah'a karşı yalan uydurup iftira düzenden daha zalim kimdir?" Ahmet Varol Meali * 15-İşte şunlar kavmimiz; O'ndan başka ilahlar edindiler. Onlar (tanrıları) hakkında açık bir delil getirmeli değiller mi? Allah'a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalim kim olabilir?" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 15-(13-15) Onların olayını sana Biz gerçek olarak anlatıyoruz: Onlar Rablerine inanmış birkaç gençti. Onların hidayetlerini artırmış ve kalblerini pekiştirmiştik. Durup, şöyle demişlerdi: 'Rabbimiz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir, O'nu bırakıp başka bir tanrıya yalvarmayız, yoksa and olsun ki, batıl söz söylemiş oluruz. Şu bizim milletimiz, Allah'ı bırakıp O'ndan başka tanrılar edindiler. Onların gerçek olduğuna apaçık delil getirmeleri gerekmez mi? Allah'a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalim kimdir?' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 15-(14-15) Kalkıp da, “Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. O’ndan başkasına asla ilâh demeyiz. Yoksa andolsun ki saçma bir söz söylemiş oluruz. Şunlar, şu kavmimiz, O’ndan başka tanrılar edindiler. Onlar hakkında açık bir delil getirselerdi ya! Artık kim Allah’a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalimdir?” dediklerinde onların kalplerine kuvvet vermiştik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 15-Şu bizim kavmimiz Allah'tan başka tanrılar edindiler. Bari bu tanrılar konusunda açık bir delil getirseler. (Ne mümkün!) Öyle ise Allah hakkında yalan uydurandan daha zalimi var mı? Edip Yüksel Meali * 15-'Şu halkımız O'ndan başkasını tanrılar edindi. Onların tanrı olduğunu açık bir delille kanıtlamaları gerekmez miydi? ALLAH'a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zalim kim olabilir?' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 15-Şunlar, bizim kavmimiz, tuttular O'ndan başka tanrılar edindiler; onların tanrı olduğuna açık bir delil getirselerdi ya! Allah'a bir yalanı uydurandan daha zalim kim olabilir?» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 15-Şunlar şu bizim kavmimiz olacaklar, tuttular ondan başka ilâhlar edindiler, onlara karşı açık bir bürhan getirselerdi ya, artık bir yalanı Allaha iftira edenden daha zalim kim olabilir? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 15-«Şunlar, şu bizim kavmimiz O'ndan başkasını ilâh ittihaz ettiler. Onların üzerine bir zahir hüccet getirmeli değil mi idiler? Artık bir yalanı Allah'a karşı iftira edenden daha zalim kim vardır?» Muhammed Esed * 15-Oysa, bu bizim soydaşlarımız, inançlarını destekleyen açık ve akla uygun bir delil getiremedikleri halde O'ndan başka varlıkları tanrı ediniyorlar: Allah hakkında yalan uyduran kimseden daha zalim kim olabilir? Suat Yıldırım * 15-"Şu bizim halkımız var ya, işte onlar tuttular O’ndan başka tanrılar edindiler. Onların tanrı olduklarına dair açık delil getirmeleri gerekmez miydi?Uydurduğu yalanı Allah’a mal edenden daha zalim kim olabilir ki?" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 15-"Şunlar, şu kavmimiz O'ndan başka tanrılar edindiler. Onların tanrı olduğuna açık bir delil getirmeleri gerekmez miydi? Allah'a karşı yalan uydurandan daha zâlim kim olabilir?" Şaban Piriş Meali * 15-Onlar düşünüp, şöyle konuşuyorlardı -Şu bizim halkımız, Allah’tan başka ilah edindiler. Onların hakkında açık delil getirmeleri gerekmez miydi? Ümit Şimşek Meali * 15-'Şu kavmimiz ise, Ondan başka tanrılar edindi. O zaman, niçin onların tanrılıklarına dair açık bir delil getirmiyorlar? Allah adına yalan uydurandan daha zalim kimse olur mu? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 15-"Şunlar, şu kavmimiz O'ndan başka ilahlar edindiler. Onlar hakkında açık bir kanıt getirselerdi ya! Yalan düzerek Allah'a iftira edenden daha zalim kim olabilir?!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 15- "These our people have taken(2345) for worship gods other than Him: why do they not bring forward an authority clear (and convincing) for what they do? Who doth more wrong than such as invent a falsehood against Allah M. Pickthall (English) * 15- These, our people, have chosen (other) gods beside Him though they bring no clear warrant (vouchsafed) to them. And who doth greater wrong than he who inventeth a lie concerning Allah? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 15- Bak hele şunlar, şu bizim kavim O'ndan (Allah'tan) başka ilâhlar edindiler. Gizli değil ki her ne şekilde olursa olsun putlara boyun eğenler ve genel olarak müşrikler bu ifadeye girdikleri gibi, Mesih (İsa), ilâhdır diyenler de bu ifadeye dahildirler. Onlara açık bir delil getirselerdi ya!. Yani Allah Teâlâ'nın ulûhiyyetine ve Rab oluşunun yüceliğine delalet eden gökler ve yer gibi şahitler, açık deliller var. Fakat O'ndan başkasının ilâh olduğuna dair öyle bir şahit, açık bir delil getirseler ya bakalım? Hiç mümkün müdür? Delilsiz dava kabul edilir mi? Veya şunun bunun keyfi, zorbalık etmesi, musallat olması delil tutulur mu? Burada şu anlam da muhtemeldir: Onlar aleyhine bizim yaptığımız gibi ilmî, âmelî, sözlü ve fiilî etkili bir delil getirmiyorlar da o yalancılık suçunu işliyorlar. Artık bir yalan uydurup da Allah'a iftira edenden daha zalim kim olabilir? Bu fâsılanın yukarıda geçen fasılasına döndürülüp redif kılındığı (tekrarlandığı) açıktır. Bu şekilde kıssanın müşrikler aleyhine olan hükmü özetlenirken aynı zamanda bunun "Allah çocuk edindi" (Kehf, 18/4) diyenler aleyhine hüküm içeren bir delil olduğu da anlatılmıştır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *8- Biz gerçekten (yeryüzü) üzerinde olanları kupkuru-çorak bir toprak yapabiliriz.(5) 9- Sen, yoksa Kehf(6) ve Rakim(7) Ehlini bizim şaşılacak ayetlerimizden mi sandın?(8) 10- O gençler, mağaraya sığındıkları zaman, demişlerdi ki: "Rabbimiz, katından bize bir rahmet ver ve işimizden bize doğruyu kolaylaştır (bizi başarılı kıl) . 11- Böylelikle mağarada yıllar yılı onların kulaklarına (ağır bir uyku) vurduk. 12- Sonra iki gruptan hangisinin kaldıkları süreyi daha iyi hesap ettiğini belirtmek için onları uyandırdık. 13- Biz sana onların haberlerini bir gerçek (olay) olarak aktarmaktayız.(9) Gerçekten onlar. Rablerine iman etmiş gençlerdi ve biz de onların hidayetlerini arttırmıştık.(10) 14- Onların kalpleri üzerinde (sabrı ve kararlılığı) rabtetmiştik; (Krala karşı) Kıyam ettiklerinde demişlerdi ki: "Bizim Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbi'dir; ilah olarak biz O'ndan başkasına kesinlikle tapmayız, (eğer tersini) söyleyecek olursak, andolsun, gerçeğin dışına çıkarız." 15- "Şunlar, bizim kavmimizdir; O'ndan başkasını ilahlar edindiler, onlara apaçık bir delil getirmeleri gerekmez miydi? Öyleyse Allah'a karşı yalan düzüp-uydurandan daha zalim kimdir? AÇIKLAMA 5. 6. ayet Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyordu, fakat 7-8. ayetler dolaylı olarak kafirlere hitap etmektedir: "Bu dünyada gördüğünüz ve sizi aldatan her şeyin sadece sizi denemek için düzenlendiğini açıkça anlamalısınız. Fakat ne yazık ki siz tüm bunların sadece eğlence ve oyun için yaratıldığını sanıyorsunuz. İşte bu nedenle siz hayatın tek amacı olarak: "Ye, iç ve eğlen" ilkesini kabul ediyorsunuz. Bunun sonucu olarak sizin gerçekten iyiliğinizi isteyen kimseye aldırmıyorsunuz. Tüm bunların sadece sizin zevk ve eğlenceniz için değil, sizi denemek için yaratıldığını anlamalısınız. Siz bu nimetlerin arasına, hanginizin hayatın gerçek amacını anlayacağını ve gönderiliş amacınız olan Allah'a ibadette hanginizin sabredeceğini denemek amacıyla gönderildiniz. Tüm bu eğlence araçları o gün sona erecek imtihan süreniz bitecek ve yeryüzü bomboş bir hale gelecektir." 6. "Kehf" sözlükte büyük ve geniş mağara anlamına gelir. 7. " " kelimesinin anlamı konusunda değişik görüşler vardır. Bazı sahabeler ve tabiin, Rakim'in bu olayın meydana geldiği yerin ismi olduğu ve bu yerin Ayle (Akabe) ve Filistin arasında olduğu görüşündedirler. Bazı müfessirler de Rakim'in mağarada uyuyanlar anısına yapılan yazıt (kitabe) olduğu görüşündedirler. Mevlana Ebu'l-Kelam Âzâd, Tercüman'ül Kur'an adlı tefsirinde birinci görüşü kabul eder ve Rakim'in Kitab-ı Mukaddes'te Rekem denilen (Yeşu, 18: 27) yer olduğunu söyler. Daha sonra bunun tarihi Petra şehri olduğunu belirtir. Fakat Ebu'l Kelam, Kitab-ı Mukaddes'de anıldığı şekliyle Rakim'in Benjaminoğulları'na ait olduğunun ve Yeşu'ya göre bu kavmin Ürdün nehrinin batısı ile ölü deniz arasında yerleştiğini ve Petra'nın Ürdün'ün güneyinde olduğunu gözönünde bulundurmaktadır. İşte bu nedenle modern arkeologlar Petra ile Rakim'in aynı yer olmadığı görüşündedirler. (Bkz. Encylopaedia Britannica, 1946, cilt XVII, s. 658) Biz de Rakim ile "kitabe"nin kastedildiği görüşündeyiz. 8. Bu soru, kafirlerin "mağarada uyuyanlar" hakkındaki şüpheli tutumlarını ortaya koymak amacıyla sorulmuştur. "Siz gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın bir kaç kişiyi bir kaç yüzyıl boyunca uyku halinde bırakmaya ve onları uykudan uyandırır gibi diriltmeye gücü yetmez mi sanıyorsunuz? Eğer güneşin, ayın ve dünyanın yaratılışını düşünmüş olsaydınız, böyle bir şeyin Allah için zor olduğunu düşünmezdiniz bile." 9. Bu hikayeyle ilgili en eski kaynak Suriyeli bir Hıristiyan rahip olan Saruc'lu James'e aittir. James "Mağarada uyuyanların" ölümünden bir kaç yıl sonra M.S. 452 de doğmuştur. Bu olayı geniş ayrıntılarıyla açıklayan hitabe, James tarafından M.S. 474'de veya o sıralarda kaleme alınmıştır. Bu Suryani kaynağı ilk müslüman müfessirlerin eline geçmiş ve İbn Cerir et-Taberi tefsirinde birçok raviden bu kaynağı nakletmiştir. Diğer taraftan aynı kaynak Avrupa'ya ulaşmış ve Yunanca, Latince tercümeleri yayınlanmıştır. Gibbon'un The Declihe and the Fall of Roman Empire (Roma İmparatorluğunun Çöküşü) adlı kitabının 33. bölümünde "Yedi Uyuyanlar" başlığı altında söyledikleri, bizim müfessirlerimizin anlattığı hikayeye o denli benzemektedir ki ikisinin de aynı kaynaktan alındığında şüphe yoktur. Mesela, Yedi Hıristiyan genci, işkence yaparak mağaraya sığınmaya zorlayan kralın ismi, Gibbon'a göre, İmparator Decius'tur. Decius Roma İmparatorluğunu M.S. 249-251 yılları arasında yönetmiştir ve onun dönemi Hz. İsa'yı (a.s) takip edenlere yapılan işkencelerle meşhurdur. Müslüman müfessirlerin kitaplarında ise bu imparatorun adı "Decanus" "Decaus" olarak geçmektedir. Bizim müfessirlerimize göre bu olayın geçtiği yerin ismi "Aphesus" veya "Aphesos"tur. Diğer taraftan Gibbon'a göre bu yerin ismi Ephesos (Efes) 'tir. Yani Anadolu'nun batı sahilindeki Roma'nın en büyük limanı ve şehridir. Bu şehrin harabelerini bugün de Türkiye'nin İzmir kentinin 20-25 mil ötesinde görmek mümkündür. (Bkz. Harita: 1) . "Mağarada uyuyanların" uyandıkları dönemin imparatorunun adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Tezusius"tur, Gibbon'a göre ise II. Theodosius'tur. Bu İmparator, Roma İmparatorluğu Hıristiyanlığı kabul ettikten sonra M.S. 408-450 yıllarında tahtta bulunuyordu. İki hikaye arasında o denli benzerlik vardır ki, Mağarada uyuyanların uyandıktan sonra yiyecek almak için şehre gönderdikleri adamın adı müslüman müfessirlere göre "Jamblicha", Gibbon'a göre ise Jamblichus'tur. İki hikayenin ayrıntıları da hemen hemen aynıdır. İmparator Decius zamanında Hz. İsa'ya uyanların acımasızca işkenceye uğradığı sırada, yedi Hıristiyan genç bir mağaraya sığındılar ve uykuya daldılar. Daha sonra İmparator I. Theodosius'un tahta geçişinin 38. yılında (yaklaşık olarak M.S. 445-446 yıllarında) yani bütün Roma İmparatorluğunun müslüman olduğu bir dönemde uyandılar. O halde mağarada yaklaşık 196 yıl kaldılar. Bazı oryantalistler, yukarıda anlatılan hikaye ile Kur'an da anlatılan kıssanın aynı olmadığı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlar Kur'an'da (25. ayet) anlatılan olayın 309 yıl olduğu, oysa bu hikayede olayın 196 yıl olduğu fikrini savunurlar. Bu itiraza 25. açıklama notunda cevap verdik. Kur'an ile bu Suryani kaynağı arasında birkaç küçük fark vardır. İşte bu nedenle Gibbon, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) "cahillikle" suçlamaktadır. Fakat onun kendisine dayanarak bu iftirayı attığı Suryani kaynağı ona göre bile olay bittikten 30-40 yıl sonra bir Suriyeli tarafından ele alınmıştır. Gibbon, bu olayın bir ülkeden diğer bir ülkeye ağızdan ağıza yayılırken nasıl değiştiğini gözönünde bulundurmamaktadır. Bu nedenle bu kaynağı kesin doğru kabul edip aralarında var olan değişiklik nedeniyle Kur'an'ı itham etmek yanlıştır. Böyle bir tutum ancak dini düşünceler hakkında çok önyargılı olan ve mantığın gereklerini bile görmezlikten gelen kafirlerin tutumu olabilir. "Mağarada Uyuyanlar" olayının geçtiği Ephesus (Efes) şehri, yaklaşık olarak M.Ö. II. yüzyılda kurulmuş ve putperestliğin en büyük merkezi olmuştur. Bu şehrin en büyük putu, Ay tanrıçası Diana idi ve onun bulunduğu tapınak eski dünyanın harikalarından biri olarak kabul ediliyordu. Bu puta tapanların büyük bir bölümünü Anadolulular oluşturmaktaydı.... Roma İmparatorluğu da onu tanrıçalarından biri olarak kabul ediyordu. Hz. İsa (a.s) dan sonra onun mesajı Roma imparatorluğunun çeşitli bölgelerine ulaşmaya başladığında, Efesli birkaç genç putperestlikten vazgeçtiler ve Allah'ı Rableri olarak kabul ettiler. Tours'lu Gregory, "Meraculorum Liber" adlı kitabında bu Hıristiyan gençler hakkında ayrıntılı bilgiler toplamıştır. "Onlar yedi gençti. İmparator Decius onların inançlarını değiştirdiklerini öğrenince onlara yeni dinleriyle ilgili sorular sordu. Onlar, İmparatorun İsa'nın dinine tamamen karşı olduğunu bildikleri halde, inandıkları Rabbin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olduğunu ve ondan başka hiç bir ilah tanımadıklarını, aksi takdirde büyük bir günah işlemiş olacaklarını açıkladılar. İmparator buna çok kızdı ve onları öldüreceğini söyledi. Fakat daha sonra onların gençliğini göz önünde bulundurarak, dinlerini değiştirmeleri için üç gün süre verdi. Bu üç gün sonunda inançlarından dönmezlerse öldürüleceklerdi. Bu yedi genç fırsattan faydalandılar ve şehirden ayrılarak dağda bir mağaraya sığınmak üzere yola çıktılar. Yol üzerinde bir köpek peşlerine takıldı. Onu geri çevirmeye çalıştılar, fakat köpeği peşlerinden ayıramadılar. Sonunda gizlenebilecek bir mağara buldular ve içine gizlendiler. Köpek de mağaranın girişine oturdu. Yorgunluktan derin bir uykuya daldılar. Bu olay M.S. 250 yıllarında meydana geldi. Yaklaşık 197 yıl sonra M.S. 447'de, İmparator II. Theodosius zamanında, tüm Roma İmparatorluğunun Hıristiyan olduğu ve Efeslilerin de putperestlikten vazgeçtiği bir dönemde uyandılar. Bu dönemde Romalılar arasında, öldükten sonra dirilme ve mahşer günü ile ilgili yoğun bir tartışma gündemdeydi. İmparatorun kendisi de insanların kafasından bu inançsızlığı silmek için bir fırsat gözlüyordu. O denli ki bir gün insanların inançlarını ve düşüncelerini düzeltecek bir ayet, bir mucize sunması için Allah'a yalvarıp dua etti. İşte tam o günlerde "yedi uyuyanlar" mağaralarından uyandılar. Uyandıktan sonra gençler birbirlerine ne kadar uyuduklarını sormaya başladılar. Bazıları bir gün, bazıları da günün bir bölümü kadar uyuduklarını söylediler. Bir sonuca varamayınca tartışmayı bıraktılar ve gerçek sürenin ne olduğunu Allah'a bıraktılar. Daha sonra arkadaşlarından Jean'ı gümüş paralarla yiyecek almak üzere şehre gönderdiler ve ona tanınmamaya dikkat etmesini zira Efeslilerin onu Diana'nın önünde secde etmeye zorlayacaklarını tenbih ettiler. Fakat Jean şehre indiğinde tüm dünyanın değişmiş olduğunu görerek şaşırdı: "Bütün topluluk Hıristiyanlığa girmiş ve şehirde Diana'ya tapan hiç kimse kalmamıştı. Jean bir dükkana girdi ve birkaç somun ekmek almak istedi. Fakat para olarak verdiği gümüşlerin üstünde İmparator Decius'un resmini gören dükkan sahibi gözlerine inanamadı ve yabancıya bu parayı nereden bulduğunu sordu. Genç adam paranın kendisinin olduğunu söyleyince aralarında bir tartışma başladı. Daha sonra etraflarına büyük bir kalabalık toplandı ve mesele şehrin yöneticisine kadar ulaştı. Yönetici de şaşırmıştı ve parayı aldığı hazinenin nerede olduğunu soruyordu. Fakat genç paranın kendisine ait olduğu konusunda ısrar etti. Yönetici ona inanmadı, çünkü yaşlılardan hiç birinin tanımadığı yüzyıllar öncesine ait bir paraya gençler sahip olamazdı. jean, imparator Decius'un öldüğünü öğrenince buna hem şaşırdı, hem de sevindi. Kalabalığa önceki gün Decius'un zulmünden kurtulmak için birkaç arkadaşı ile birlikte mağaraya sığındıklarını söyledi. Yönetici çok şaşırmıştı ve arkadaşlarının gizlenmekte oldukları mağarayı görmek isteyerek gencin peşinden gitti. Onların arkasından büyük bir kalabalık da geliyordu. Mağaraya geldiklerinde gençlerin gerçekten de İmparator Decius zamanına ait olduklarını farkettiler. En sonunda İmparator Theodosius'a da haber verildi ve o da mağarayı ziyaret etti. Daha sonra yedi genç mağaraya geri döndüler ve orada son nefeslerini verdiler. Bu apaçık mucizeyi görünce insanların öldükten sonra dirilmeye inançları tekrar güçlendi ve İmpartor mağaranın etrafına büyük bir anıt inşa edilmesi için emir verdi." Yukarıda anlatıldığı şekliyle mağarada uyuyanların hikayesi Kur'an da anlatılan kıssaya o denli benzemektedir ki, bu yedi gencin Ashab-ı Kehf (Mağarada Uyuyanlar) olduğu kolayca kabul edilebilir. Bununla birlikte bazıları bu hikayenin bir Anadolu şehrinde geçtiği, oysa Kur'an'ın Arabistan dışında gelişen bir olaya değinmediği şeklinde bir itiraz yöneltirler. Bu nedenle, onlara göre, bu Hıristiyan hikayesini Ashab-ı Kehf kıssası olarak kabul etmek Kur'an'ın üslup ve ruhuna aykırıdır. Bize göre bu itiraz yanlıştır. Kur'an, Arapları uyarmak amacıyla Arabistan içinde veya dışında yaşayan Arapların tanıdığı doğru yoldan sapan birçok eski toplulukla ilgili hikayeler anlatır. İşte bu nedenle Kur'an'da Mısır'ın eski tarihine değinilmiştir, oysa Mısır hiç bir zaman Arabistan'ın bir parçası olmamıştır. Sorun şudur: Kur'an'da Mısır tarihine değinilebilirken, neden Arapların Mısır tarihi kadar tanıdık olan Roma ve Roma tarihine değinilmesin? Roma sınırları Kuzey Hicaz'a kadar uzanmıştı ve Arap kervanları hemen hemen bütün yıl boyunca Romalılarla ticaret yapıyordu. Bundan başka doğrudan Roma yönetimi altında olan Arap kabileleri de vardı. Roma İmparatorluğu Araplar için yabancı değildi. Ve bu gerçek, Rûm Suresiyle açığa çıkmıştır. Şöyle bir fikir de akla gelebilir: Mağarada uyuyanlar kıssası, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) peygamberliğini sınamak için Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların kışkırtması ve Arapların hiç bilmediği konularda sorular sormalarını tavsiye etmeleri üzerine Mekke'li müşriklerin Peygamber'e (s.a) yönelttikleri soruya bir cevap olarak da anlatılmış olabilir. 10. Yani onlar samimiyetle inandıklarında Allah da onların doğru yola olan imanlarını artırdı ve onlara, bâtıla boyun eğmek yerine hayatları pahasına hak yolunda sabır ve sebat etme gücü verdi. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *15. Oysa, bu bizim soydaşlarımız, inançlarını destekleyen açık ve akla uygun bir delil (16) getiremedikleri halde (17) O'ndan başka varlıkları tanrı ediniyorlar: Allah hakkında yalan uyduran kimseden (18) daha zalim kim olabilir? 16 - Lafzen, "kendilerini destekleyen açık bir delil" "yetki". Beyyin ("açık", "aşikar", "belli") sıfatı akıl ve sağduyuya hitab eden bir delil anlamınadır. 17 - Lafzen, "Niçin getirmiyorlar" "getirmeleri gerekmez miydi?". Yeni bir cümleye başlarken daha çok üslup/belâgat gereği (rhetorical) bir soru. 18 - Yani, asılsız tanrılar uyduran ve dolayısıyla Allah'ın birliği, eşsiz ve ortaksız olduğu gerçeğini yalanlamış, hatta O'nun varlığını büsbütün inkar etmiş olan kimseden. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *15. Şunlar, şu bizim kavmimiz, o'ndan başkasını ilâh edindiler. Onların üzerine bir açık delil getirmeli değil mi idiler?. Artık bir yalanı Allah'a karşı iftira edenden daha zalim kim vardır?. 15. O nurlu gençler, birbiriyle konuşarak dediler ki: (şunlar, şu bizim kavmimiz) bizden daha yaşlı, daha mevki sahibi oldukları halde (o'ndan) o ortak ve benzerden yüce olan Allah Teâlâ'dan (başkasını ilâh edindiler.) Allah Teâlâ'nın birliğini bilemediler. Putlara tapındılar, pek yersiz şüphelere kapıldılar (onların) o ilâh olduklarına inandıkları mahlûk şeylerin (üzerine bir zahir hüccet) bir kesin delil (getirmeli değil mi idiler?) Ne yazık ki, onlar öyle bir delile asla sahip olamazlar, öyle bir delil de asla olamaz. Fakat biz -Allah'a hamd olsun- onun birliği hakkında birnice açık, kesin delillere sahip bulunmaktayız, (artık) ortak edinmek gibi, (bir yalanı Allah'a karşı iftira edenden) kasden öyle bir isnatta bulunandan (daha zalim kim vardır?.) Elbetteki, o her zalimden daha zâlimdir, ondan daha zalim bulunamaz. 0 ilahlık şanına aykırı öyle batıl bir isnada cür'et etmiş bulunmaktadır.